


First Encounter

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Ed Mercer is an 18 year old, studying in Union Point as an ensign, trying to become captain of his own ship. He meets a guy, about 16, approximately a year younger than him and they don’t get along at first.





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this one shot two years ago and decided to post it now because I’m in a hurry to get my Orville fanfics out there before I jump to writing another one. If you liked this one, leave reviews and kudos! Thanks.

Ed's POV

I was walking to the vending machine, simply minding my business as I was hungry for a Snickers bar. The machine stopped working and I couldn't get the damn thing to work. "Come on, you stupid machine! Work damn it!" I shouted, shaking it. I was beginning to feel hungry and that chocolate bar was lonely, just like my heart.

"You know what you should do?" A redhead said, probably to me.

"What?" I shrugged.

"You should kick the machine." He told me.

"Have you ever done that?" I asked him, not sure if he's done so or not.

"Uh....yeah, I've did it before." I lied, hoping he wouldn't judge me.

"Kick the machine." He smirked.

"What?" I stuttered. I was feeling my heart pounding already.

"Come on, you got balls to do this." The redhead said. I kicked the machine and screamed in pain.

"Ensign Mercer, what do you think you were doing!" Admiral Barnes shouted at me.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, my face getting red.

"In my office, now!" He demanded. I sighed, feeling upset about this already than I was. My parents are going to freak and I wasn't prepared to see the looks on their faces. "Sit." He told me.

"Admiral, it wasn't this guy's fault. It was mine." The guy said to him, telling the truth.

"Ensign Malloy, this is a serious matter. I'm afraid I'll have to call Ensign Mercer's parents." He stopped him.

"No, I mean it. I was the one who told this guy to kick the vending machine. Punish me if you have to." He finished.

"He's telling the truth." I said.

"In that case, you two will be cleaning everything for an entire month. Is that clear?" Admiral Barnes said.

"Y-y-yes." We nodded nervously. Later that day, I was still feeling hungry but I couldn't have any food until 11 am.

"Sorry about that. My name is Gordon Malloy." He introduced himself, as he was scrubbing the table.

"Yeah, whatever." I grumbled, dusting the lamp, which made me sneeze.

"Look, I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I just wanted to help." He explained.

"Help?" I smirked, before shouting in anger. "All you did was made things worse and now my parents are going to get upset, thanks to you!" I screamed. We ended up beating each other up and my forehead began bleeding when the glass broke into pieces.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Can someone get the nurse!" Gordon shouted, panic in his voice. When I woke up, I felt a bandage on my forehead. It was hurting like hell and I almost felt like passing out.

"Ugh, my head." I said, squinting at the bright light.

"Hey, you alright?" Gordon said, concerned. His eyes looked red and puffy but it was hard to tell if he was crying.

"What happened?" I asked, unfamiliar about all this.

"You fell into broken glass. Thankfully, you didn't suffer any severe injuries." He told me. I tried to get up buy my ribs were bruised from the fall. 

"Thanks, Gordon. I don't know how can I repay you, but you're a good friend." I smiled.

"Anytime." He hugged me, causing my ribs to hurt as well as my forehead. I introduced myself and we became best friends even more so. Many years later, we still managed to stay as best friends. I became captain of my own ship and things turn out better than before. Well, minus the fact that Kelly cheated on me, but that's all in the past.

"I still find it funny how you kicked a machine with a weak foot like yours. That was hilarious!" Gordon exclaimed.

"It kind of was." I guffawed, as we were watching Jackass, one of my favorite shows to watch if I'm very unhappy.

"This never gets old!" Gordon cracked up, causing me to laugh in hysterics as well.

"Gordon, you know how they say the past is the past for a reason? Well, I'm glad we met over a Snickers bar." I told him.

"Aww, Ed. I really am glad you're my best buddy." He grinned, kissing my cheek as a joke.

"What the hell?" I smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry." His cheeks turned red, like his hair.


End file.
